Line and Sinker
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Deidara was starting out a new year in high She was almost one year from She wanted to fit in so badly with the ones who were out of her Soon enough, she would find out why it's best to stay away from certain individuals with a secretive second In the end, Deidara was the one who believed it, hook, line, and sinker! DeixAkatsuki Story is better :)
1. Chapter 1

Line and Sinker

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"Oh, he's cute. I would totally say _go for him_, if he weren't dating someone else." That sentence hurt Deidara like a hundred thousand needles launched into her hammering heart.

She knew that there were the jocks, nerds, freaks, preps, criminals, junkies and other stereotypically correct categories in high school. She was in the 11th grade, where she wasn't the graduating class, yet she wasn't the unknown class. She was known by her peers but not by the big shots of the school. She belonged to the artsy group, where other students just asked her to be a part of their group for her attractive artistic talents.

Deidara was indeed very attractive with her long cascading blonde tresses, dashing bright blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and a cute smile that could win any man's heart over. However, her only drawback was her zealous attitude towards her outlandish explosive artwork on the side. It all started with a firework that almost had her suspended from school in the 9th grade. It only worsened as the school years roll on by.

The fall leaves were rustling outside as students gathered in their usual clicks and circles. They chattered idly about the current events of their own lives and other trivial matters.

Deidara knew that this was a new year and she sought to start it off on the right foot… Or so she had hoped in the beginning.

Right off the bat, the blonde haired seventeen year old slept in, forgot to eat breakfast, and missed her school bus. In addition, it started to pour down rain as she walked all the way to school.

If that wasn't bad enough, she crashed into someone she would have never imagined to even come close to, not even in her wildest dreams. He had reddish brown hair that fell perfectly against his forehead and alluring brown eyes that stared deep into her widened azure orbs. She opened her mouth as she bounced off of the ground with a blush, feeling utterly embarrassed. Before she could muster an apology, he smirked at her for a brief second and turned away as if she never existed.

"Sorry, un…" Deidara whispered out as she watched with sad eyes as his figure grew smaller and smaller, then vanished from her eyesight.

As if right on cue, a certain hyperactive blonde crept up behind Deidara and swiftly scooped her up into his strong arms.

"Naruto, un!" Deidara giggled as she encircled her arms around his neck with a silly grin. Both blondes started to laugh at each other and eventually Naruto released Deidara when they approached their lockers.

Deidara unlocked her locker with ease and had a small blush build up on her cheeks. She knew why she was blushing. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, palms started to sweat, and she fumbled through her teal colored cotton book bag.

The redhead's locker was right next to hers. She knew this important detail, because there was a paper heart sticky note on the black locker reading the words: 'Sasori' with a heart next to his name.

She couldn't believe that her locker was next to the guy who wouldn't even spare her a passing glance. Now, she might have a slim chance to actually exchange a word or two. Hopefully, she prayed that her dreams would come true.

Naruto was a few lockers away from his blonde haired female friend and unlocked his lock with difficulty. Deidara looked over and noticed a different red head approaching in her direction. He didn't look quite like her secret crush but he was cute. Naruto glanced over at the redhead who just simply strolled on by Deidara and Naruto without a care. She sighed out in relief, knowing that the bright red haired guy was affiliated with the group of attractive popular individuals.

Deidara was fully aware that she and Naruto were skipping first period but didn't care since it was the first day back at school.

"Hey, Naru, un?" Deidara spoke up quickly as she stored away her unwanted books into the raven colored locker with ease. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at his damp friend with a small smile. "Dei?" Naruto returned the cute shortened nickname with a growing grin on his cheerful face. "Do you think I could ever get a boyfriend?" Deidara chewed her bottom lip, casting her crystal blue eyes down at her lock before she snapped it locked.

Naruto's expression softened and he walked over to put an arm around his long time friend's shoulder. "Of course, you are beautiful and smart. Not to mention artistic," Naruto made his friend blush two shades of pink and her frown developed into a smile at the next thing Naruto said to her.

"And best of all, you stand up for what you believe in! If someone doesn't like it, then tell them to fuck off!" Naruto grinned as he heard his blonde friend giggle loudly.

He shot her a piece sign with a huge grin, "Believe it!" This caused both of the blondes to roll on the floor and Deidara laughed so hard, that she accidentally snorted like a pig. The action only increased their volume ad amount of laughter.

A couple yards away, a group of students were skipping and stalking through the halls of the school. It was a mixture of the stereotypical criminals and jocks. They were the big shots of the school. All of the girls and guys admired them, because of their rebellious demeanors.

"Oh, Dei, look who's coming," Naruto whispered in a displeased voice as he noticed the group of popular guys turn around the corner and approach them. They never acknowledge the blondes, so why were they going to start today? Especially on the first day of school?

The group of popular guys dispersed into different directions to locate their lockers along the walls. Suddenly, the reddish brown haired student knelt down right next to Deidara and smiled at the heart on his locker. He glanced over at the blushing blonde and pointed at the note. Naruto observed closely at the scene before him. He knew Deidara had an interest in this guy but she was too fearful of even talking to him.

This was his chance to get the ball rolling for his long life female friend. She really deserved to happy in his opinion.

"Did you put this on my locker?" He asked the blushing blonde in a nice yet curious voice. Before Deidara could deny him, Naruto immediately intervened and shouted, "Yeah! She wanted to surprise you! Hehehe!" Deidara's blue eyes widen and her mouth dropped open in mortification. Her heart beat was racing off of the speedway and her hands started to sweat as she bit her bottom lip nervously. She could not find the courage to defend herself or say anything, because honestly she wanted his attention.

"Aw, I'm flattered…" He rubbed behind his head as laughed nervously at the silently red-faced blonde. Deidara waved a hand in front of her continuously blushing face and glanced at him with her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Hey, my name is Deidara, un." She introduced herself and couldn't believe that she was talking to him. His expression went back to a placid look and he _shook_ her hand politely. "My name is Sasori." He turned to pack his books and red book bag in the black steel locker. He glanced to his left, eyeing the blonde haired girl secretly, then slammed his locker shut and stood back up to face his friends to the right.

"See you around, Deidara." Sasori half smiled at the blonde who wasn't even looking up at him but rather at Naruto. Deidara couldn't look at her secret crush, because she was blushing so much.

Naruto winked at his friend and raised his hand to show her thumbs up with a chuckle. Deidara shook her head with a chuckle of her own and pushed away from her locker and walked over to Naruto.

"I can't believe you," Deidara smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck, then whispered, "But thank you, Naru, un." Naruto wrapped his arms around her slim waist and nodded with a small laugh.

Meanwhile, the group of popular guys walked outside and decided to chat until lunch time arrived.

"Who was that blonde that you were talking to, Sasori?" A male with dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail inquired as he watched his friend zone off. He shook his head slightly with a smirk, "Heh, just another girl, Itachi." Sasori was too quick to judge but he really didn't know her personally. Although, she did have this vibe to her that was unique compared to all of the other girls at the school.

"I heard she was a fucking freak for explosives!" A guy with slick back silver haired commented rudely as they gathered under a nearby oak tree. There was a man who was half white and half black with a Venus fly trap thing going on sitting under the tree with them. He was too busy smoking weed and getting as high as a kite. He was the typical junkie in the group. His name is Zetsu. They could see it now. In the yearbook, Zetsu: The one who always got high before, between, and after class.

Sasori smirked and his mind went to the gutter, "Heh, so she likes a good bang, huh?" Everyone in the group roared with laughter at Sasori's smartass comment and eventually calmed down.

Not too long after the group finished making jokes about others, the lunch bell sounded off.

Naruto pulled Deidara through the hallway and stumbled upon a really pretty violet haired girl. Her lilac eyes caught his attention and he released his grip from Deidara's sore wrist. He was head over heels for this beauty.

"Hey, my name's Naruto!" The hyperactive blonde grinned at the shy girl blushing before him. He flirted and talked her up and they finally vanished into the lunch room together. Naruto smiled back at his blonde haired friend and pointed at the open door that led outside.

"They are outside! Go after him, Dei!" Naruto called out to the blonde haired artist who hesitated before collecting the courage to follow through with the scheme. She inhaled deeply through her nostrils, exhaled softly out of her mouth, and reminded herself that nothing ventured, nothing gained. It was a new year and this crush had been going for long enough.

Deidara nodded with a small confident smile, stepped forward with her Mary Jane shoes with high white stockings and embraced the cool air that hit her face as she passed through the opened door. The sunlight was so bright outside that she had to shade her blue eyes with her right hand and surveyed the region. She immediately targeted the area where the popular guys were sitting along with her secret crush.

"Look who's coming, Sasori…" Kisame muttered as he concealed his joint behind his back. He didn't need some goody two shoes finding him out. If she did, he would have to make up an excuse, such as: _'Oh, it is strictly medicinal. Nothing to see here! Keep it moving, lady!'_

Deidara carefully stepped through the uncut grass in the vast field and forgot how short her navy blue skirt was. A gust of wind thought it would be funny to go ahead and lift up her skirt in front of all of these guys before she even spoke a word.

_Way to go, Deidara! _

The blonde blushed furiously as she yanked her skirt back down and muttered an apology to the group of ogling men. Hidan whistled obnoxiously and thanked Jashin that he caught a glimpse of girl's panties without even trying on the first day. Sasori chuckled as he approached her with a sly smirk and hooked a finger under her chin.

"What brings you around, cutie?" Sasori flirted and expected her to react the way all of the other girls would react. They would usually flirt back and try to kiss him. That's the types of girls he was used to. However, Deidara was far from ordinary.

"Well, I… I wanted to… um…" Deidara couldn't register a single thought in her head and saying it properly was ultimately impossible. It was a train wreck on her end and the other guys started to laugh at her and some snickered. Zetsu continued to smoke his marijuana without a care in the world.

"You wanted to what?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow, releasing her chin, and pocketed his hands casually with a smirk. Deidara's face flushed red, her hands played with one another, and her blue eyes darted from his brown eyes to the ground.

"To talk to you, un." Deidara finally forced it out with a sheepish smile. She twisted her right black shoe into the dirt below her as she waited for Sasori's now blank expression to change. It made her feel very uncomfortable and she wanted to run but her feet were glued to the grass at this point.

"Would you like to talk to me _alone_?" Sasori asked suggestively, which made the group's ears perk up at this interesting conversation. Deidara bit her bottom lip nervously and slowly nodded with a blush creeping along her cheeks.

Sasori smirked and nodded at his group of friends, the he called out to them. "This shouldn't take too long."

They returned a nod of confirmation and resumed their smoking and jokes.

"Let's go someplace else," Sasori suggested as he led the sheepishly cute blonde over to a shady tree with leaves piling up around it. Deidara really didn't want to sit on the ground and get her skirt all dirty. Sasori had already claimed a spot under the tree and looked up at the nervous blonde as she held her short skirt by the ends with shaky hands.

"I see that you have a skirt on. Would you like me to protect you from the dirt?" Sasori offered as he remained seated on the grassy area. Deidara assumed that Sasori would place his black jacket down for her to sit on but instead he beckoned her over towards him then caught her off guard. He swiftly swung his arm behind her slightly bent knees and she ended up falling. However, he managed to catch her fall and he cradled her body in his lap. Deidara's blue eyes were the size of saucers as she realized that she was in the arms of her three year secret crush. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest.

"Is this better?" He asked the flustered looking blonde haired student. She inched away out of embarrassment and made an excuse that she had to be somewhere. Before Sasori could say anything else, Deidara bolted away. Luckily, Sasori had the chance to catch a glimpse of those teddy bear panties again.

Deidara met up with Naruto with a grimace as she watched him and this violet haired girl mingle with one another. She was happy, yet jealous of Naruto and his new girlfriend. Some people have all of the luck. Deidara was fed up with today and decided to just call it quits and leave the high school.

On her way home, she caught a glimpse of red hair but ignored it because she knew who he was. She quickened her pace when she realized the redhead was chasing after her. In the corner of her blue eye, she caught a glimpse of a pair of dark eye lined teal eyes. There was a tattoo on this guy's forehead to the left that read in Kanji: 'Love'.

"Wait up!" The redhead shouted as he barely brushed his fingertips over the blonde's teal book bag as she ran away from him.

Deidara stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw before her mortified shaking ocean blue eyes.

* * *

Please review! I enjoy them! They help tremendously!


	2. Chapter 2

Line and Sinker

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy and please review! Thank you for the review! :)

* * *

Down the street, a few blocks away fostered her neighborhood. Her neighborhood was filled with a wide range of fire trucks to helicopters and police cars lighting up the city. Smoke was traveling in heavy clouds from a certain apartment complex. Deidara knew that right away she had no place to live. Tears slid down her face as she covered her hands in her sobbing face. The redhead hugged her from behind. She didn't even know this stranger but it was comforting at this point.

"I have no place to live now, un!" Deidara cried out loud to the sky which started to cry along with her. The person embracing her from behind released her and turned her around to face him.

"Don't worry, Deidara. I have a place where you can stay." The bright redhead informed the bewildered looking blonde.

"Who are you, un? How do you know my name?" Deidara demanded through heavy tears that she struggled to fight back.

"My name is Gaara and I know you through some friends. I'm not here to hurt you but rather to save you." Deidara eyed the redhead, also known as Gaara, and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"How am I supposed to believe you, hmmm?" Deidara was being stubborn as she stared the gift horse in the mouth. Gaara rolled his teal eyes, pulled out a black umbrella, and then shielded his head from the raging rain. Deidara's white shirt was now transparent and the perfectly kept blonde locks lay flat and wet against her body.

Gaara offered the umbrella to the disappointed blonde, but she declined while trying to be the tougher one.

"You're going to get sick, Deidara. Don't be stubborn." Gaara said in a serious tone, grabbed her by the right arm, and dragged her back into the school. Deidara could not believe today and everything that happened today. All of this bad luck had to end, right?

It wasn't even an hour later when the dismissal bell advertised its deafening tone throughout the school halls.

The group of popular guys huddled around the soaking wet Deidara and annoyed looking Gaara at the front door. She wanted to see Naruto right now but he left to go off with his new found love. She pouted at the thought of her never having a significant other.

"Alright, are you guys ready to go home?" Itachi asked as he fished into his back pocket and pulled out his car keys. The crowd of guys migrated outside and Gaara tugged Deidara along with them.

Itachi owned a gray minivan with a limited amount of seating and there were seven guys. However, Deidara became a hindrance since the car was made for seven people. Itachi was the driver, Zetsu sat up front, Hidan sat behind Itachi, and Kisame sat behind Zetsu. There were three spots left in the very back and Tobi hitched a ride so he claimed the seat behind Hidan, Gaara sat in the middle, and Sasori sat in the last remaining seat behind Kisame. Deidara stood in the rain with a bitter frown on her face.

"Would someone pull her in here, please?" Itachi asked impatiently as he started the ignition. Sasori beckoned her inside the van and watched as she rolled her sapphire eyes subtly. This attitude irked him and he yanked her inside of the van. She had no clue who she was dealing with now. Outside of school that is.

Deidara squirmed uncomfortably while blushing in Sasori's lap. Gaara's hand kept creeping towards her hand and he played with her fingernails thoughtfully.

Upon arriving to this two story house, Itachi muttered a secret code that everyone, except Deidara, knew and nodded in unison.

"Would you guys please at least have the decency to conceal your drugs?" Itachi pointed at Zetsu and Kisame, who were continuing to enjoy their grass.

Kisame spurted a few argumentative comments towards his best friend, quickly stored away his joint in his leather jacket, and opened the side door with a slight push. It continued to pour down rain outside, but that didn't affect any of these guys. Hidan left out of the left side of the van and slammed it shut behind him. Deidara bounced off of the reddish brown haired male carefully and stumbled out of the minivan. Kisame held her hand as she jump over a puddle next to the vehicle.

Sasori followed behind Deidara and Gaara trailed behind Sasori. Last but not least, Tobi excitedly jumped out of the van and cannonballed right into the puddle, splashing the group of guys and Deidara.

"Tobi, was that really necessary?" Gaara asked suddenly, completely annoyed at the fact that the childish individual ruined Deidara's white stockings.

Tobi simply shrugged his broad shoulders, not really bothered about how others felt from the inconsiderate action. Deidara frowned as she ignored the fact that her only remaining outfit was now somewhat dirty.

A pair of cerulean eyes gradually scanned the two story white house before her feminine figure with interest. She placed a finger on her chin in thought as she pondered on whether this was her new home. Deidara would definitely mind her p's and q's. She just couldn't believe that she was going to live under the same roof as seven attractive men.

Suddenly, Sasori broke her out of her thoughts when he pressed her gently forward with the moving group through the rain. A blush colored her cheeks as she joined the group and passed through the front door of a new life.

As soon as everyone was filed in the house, they dispersed into different directions to their bedrooms that they evidently shared.

"You will stay with me, Deidara." Sasori winked at her flirtatiously, and then he slipped his hand between her lonely small one next to her side. She could _not _believe she was actually holding hands with the person she fantasized almost every night. She dreamed of kissing him and that he would touch her in the most provocative sexual manner.

Deidara's blush enhanced when Sasori unexpectedly pulled her up stairs, around the corner and then inside a darkened room. A hitched breath escaped between her parted lips when she blindly fell backwards onto a large bed. She noticed that the bed was a queen size bed.

_Why does he need such a big bed?_

Before Deidara could think of an educated guess, Sasori pinned her wrists above her head with a wolf like smile.

The blonde couldn't focus on what he was saying; only the movements of his lips mesmerized her blue eyes. Sasori smiled at the stunned looking blonde below him and cupped her face lovingly with one hand as he pinned her wrists together with his other hand.

Just as he leaned in to kiss her, someone busted through the bedroom door without knocking and had an expression of urgency. It was Gaara and he usually wasn't this startled. Sasori released Deidara's wrists immediately, dashed over to the bright redhead, sent him a curious look, and then exchanged whispered words with him. Both of the redheads bolted out of the room and descended the stairs with stumbles at the end.

"Hurry up, it's Pein!" Gaara whispered to all of the other guys in the house. They rushed behind Gaara and Sasori. Some of them were pissed off, because they were trying to relax and get high.

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Gaara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi halted in front of a huge door stationed down in the basement. There was a sign on the door that read: 'Pein's Lair. Enter if you dare!'

Tobi rapped obnoxiously on the hard wooden door, waited for a while, and then repeated the same action with pounding harder.

A very irritated Konan swung the door open, causing Tobi to stumble forward a bit. Pein glanced over Konan's shoulder from behind his desk about four yards away. He shook his head at his most immature member of their group of criminals.

"Did you capture the blonde like I asked of you, Sasori?" Pein demanded an answer as soon as he finished his question. Sasori nodded right on cue, pushed Tobi to the side, bowed in front of his leader, and smirked in his direction.

"Of course, I got her right where we need her." After that was said, Pein dismissed everyone except Gaara and Sasori. He shooed Tobi out of the room, because the childish man was reluctantly moving towards the door to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Konan slammed the door shut and stared deep into Sasori's coffee orbs. She sent him a grave look of: 'Mess up and I'll kill you!'

With that final gesture, Pein discussed what he expected from the two redheads and how they would break the news to her. They were criminals; they stole, did illegal things, and never got caught. Their organization was a secret and nobody but them knew of it. If Deidara were to say a single word to anyone, she wouldn't see the light of day again.

Sasori and Gaara nodded simply in unison and bowed to Pein before leaving the lair without hesitation.

Meanwhile, Deidara dug through her teal colored bag with a somewhat terrified look on her face. She discovered that her explosive clay was missing; her cellphone was nowhere to be found, and she sighed out of depression when she thought about how she was now trapped.

_How the hell am I supposed to let Naruto where I am at?_

Deidara clenched her shaking fists, grabbed her teal colored bag, and flung it across the bedroom. The room was so dark that it made her feel uncomfortable. A single dim candle assisted her vision of the room. It was like Sasori was a conservative individual who didn't want to waste electricity. Who knows?

Sasori and Gaara dashed up the stairs and turned the corner. Hidan was next to the door upon arriving to Sasori's bedroom. The puppeteer presented a puzzled expression at the Jashinist, "What do you think you are doing, Hidan?"

He smirked deviously, "Oh," He started as he twisted the doorknob and pushed it forward slowly. "I'm just checking on the blonde." Sasori rolled his brown eyes and chanted in his head that Hidan would not end up with the blonde. Not at his expense at least.

"Hey Blondie," Hidan cooed with a chuckle, stepped over to the blonde on the bed, and settled next to her on the bed.

Deidara blushed as she was surrounded by _three _sexy guys at once.

_Boy, the girls at their school sure would be super jealous. _

Deidara smiled inwardly as she blushed furiously on the outside. Hidan smirked slyly, curved a finger under her chin and Hidan opened his mouth slowly.

"So, you're probably wondering why we brought you here?" Deidara nodded immediately, desperately craving the answer to her unlimited questions.

"Well," Sasori cut in suddenly and sat on the other side of the blushing blonde. "We brought you here to become one of us."

"You mean that I'm a part of the popular group now, un?" Deidara's dream of being accepted and noticed was starting to come true before her sparkling cobalt eyes.

The guys started to chuckle and Gaara inched towards her, knelt down in front of her body and leaned forward to gently caress her blushing face.

"Yeah, you can call it that, Deidara." Gaara smirked as he played with the end of a strand of blonde hair. Sasori wrapped his strong arm around her narrow shoulders, "You're going to be one of us, sweetie. You're going to be a part of the Akatsuki!"

"On whose authority? I have none over me, un!" Deidara shouted, jumping up from the bed, stumbling past Gaara, and breathing angrily. She did not like where this subject was going at all. She would not become a member of this Akatsuki convoy.

"On Pein's authority!" Hidan retaliated with anger in his voice. This caused Deidara to settle down and learn her place. These guys were her age but their maturity degrees at adulthood.

"You will be _popular_ and you have the chance to live under the same roof with all of _us_," Sasori persuaded the blonde into calming down and looking on the bright side of this situation. The three guys knew that Deidara would possibly react this way. They knew Tobi was the easiest to recruit. Pein must have been drunk when he set them on a mission to choose someone as aggravating as the orange swirly masked male though.

Deidara covered her distressed face into her hands with a slight frown. She opened her mouth with a slight blush adorning her cheeks, "My apartment was destroyed somehow and I no longer have any clothing to wear, un." Hidan smirked perversely, "Well, I wouldn't mind a fucking nudist in this household!" A mega blush slapped the blonde and her eyes widened as big as a full moon. She shook her head, squeezing her legs together, and covered her face in front the three guys staring at her from the bed.

Sasori scoffed, hit Hidan upside his head, and smiled sweetly at the hot and bothered seventeen year old blonde haired girl.

"Don't worry, Deidara. Hidan won't bother you and besides, Konan can assist you with the clothing dilemma." Deidara nodded in an understanding fashion, stepped forward to Gaara and looked down at him with accusing blue eyes.

"What?" Gaara asked innocently, sitting on the floor casually with a small smirk growing little by little. Deidara knew he was hiding something from her.

"Where is my clay, un?" She accused the bright redhead. He shrugged nonchalantly, which made Deidara irritated and she placed her hands on his shoulders with a serious look in her eyes.

"Seriously, un! I really need it," Deidara whined, shaking Gaara's shoulder lightly with a slight frown gracing her face. Sasori sighed loudly, ordered everyone out of his room except Deidara, and locked the door behind the two Akatsuki members outside in the hallway.

Outside, Hidan and Gaara strolled down the short hallway, turned the corner, descended the staircase and almost bumped into Zetsu.

"And _you_!" Hidan stabbed a finger at Zetsu. "Why the _fuck_ are you still wearing that damn costume and black paint? Is it Halloween yet? No, it's not! Take that shit off!" Hidan took his anger off on the marijuana smoking plant lover. He glared through his hazy eyes and flipped Hidan off as he took another toke. Gaara stifled a threatening laugh, watching Zetsu walk away, and then Hidan scoffed.

* * *

I worked it in so that it's as if Zetsu is wearing a costume. Please review and let me know anything! :) Thank you! The more reviews, the faster the updates! You know how I am! (laughs)


	3. Chapter 3

Line and Sinker

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy and please review! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Thank you for the continued support!

* * *

Deidara eyed Sasori with a blush decorating her feminine face. He was busy shuffling his feet over to his closet and hustling things around inside there.

"Hey Sasori, un?" Deidara broke the silence, waited patiently for any response and then chewed on her bottom pink lip anxiously. She twirled her fingers in her slightly dampened blonde tresses, tucked a few strands behind her ears, and decided to approach him.

_Is he deaf or something?_

As soon as she leaned forward to leave the comfortable bed and step over in his direction, Sasori was right in front of her face. She stumbled back a few steps at how lightning fast he approached her. She didn't even see him!

"I heard you, Miss Impatient," Sasori teased the blonde with a flick of the nose. This action and nickname flustered her, but the closeness generated a passionate feeling deep inside of her heart.

"Hey, un!" Deidara stuck her tongue out childishly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you are being _quite_ the impatient one," Sasori said in a flirty voice as he winked, looked her up and down, and hooked his finger under her chin. Deidara started to blush a hot pink, "Um…I…" Deidara's mind turned to mush as Sasori pressed her back down onto the bed slowly.

"Sasori, un?" The blonde whispered out as he towered over her body with a sweet smile. When Deidara witnessed his mouth curve upwards, her heart started to speed off of the treadmill and she was speechless. His brown bedroom eyes were something she had only seen in her fantasies. Deidara smiled back at him and turned on her side with a chuckle. She literally turned her cheek on him.

Sasori blinked in confusion, "Hmm?"

Deidara glanced over her shoulder, up at him, and then a spasm of pain contorted her face. Sasori gently turned her on to her back and gave her a questioning expression. He wasn't trying to get soft or anything, but Deidara had some type of hold over him. Sasori wouldn't admit this internal observation to anyone.

"Sasori, my back hurts really badly, un…" Deidara pouted as she felt a twinge of pain shoot through her shoulder blade. She secretly wanted to make her fantasies come true.

"Would you like a back massage?" Sasori offered the blonde who nodded almost eagerly yet classy in return.

"I'll need you to take off your shirt first, so I can give you a really _memorable_ back massage," Sasori whispered to the blushing crimson red faced blonde as he fingered the buttons on her slightly damp white collar shirt. Before Deidara could nod, unbutton the buttons, and enjoy the back massage from the ultra-sexy redhead; someone just had to interrupt them with hammering fists on the bedroom door.

Sasori growled under his breath, stormed over to the abused door, swung it open wholeheartedly with a glare, and shouted, "WHAT?"

"Tobi just wanted to play with Sasori and Deidara-"

"NO!" Sasori yelled loudly and then stabbed a finger over his shoulder, "GO! Leave now, Tobi!"

The orange masked seventeen year old ran away like a lost puppy, sniggering all the way down the hall. Tobi was happy to piss off Sasori and ruin his chances with the newest feminine blonde haired Akatsuki member.

"Sorry about that, Deidara." Sasori apologized for Tobi as he advanced towards the giggling blonde haired girl. He sent her a swift smirk, crept back onto the bed, and unbuttoned her white collar shirt leisurely. As soon as her white push up bra and valley of cleavage came into view, he yanked off her shirt as soon as the last button was unbuttoned. Deidara's breath hitched nosily, and then she blushed furiously as he glided his right index finger over the silhouette of her pushed up breasts. A smirking smile began to grow on his lips and he asked her to flip onto her stomach. She reluctantly obeyed with a magenta blush heating up on her cheeks.

Sasori's hazel eyes stared down at her short navy blue pleated skirt, caught a glimpse of her teddy bear panties, and moved his body to straddle her for a memorable back massage. He felt his pants tighten considerably in his crotch area as soon as his hands slithered smoothly from her shoulders to just above her ass. Deidara shoved her blushing face into the pillow and squeezed her blue eyes shut.

"Do you like _this_?" Sasori asked as he thumbed into her shoulder blades, igniting a flinch, and a slight nod. That was where the central pain was located on her body. Likewise with her lower back, but she was too shy to inform him of that ache. Deidara knew that he would have to travel dangerously close again towards her butt and focus on that area.

As if he heard her exact thoughts, his soft hands traveled from her shoulder blades, massaging every inch all the way down until he halted at her lower back.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara gasped, feeling the puppeteer's fingers tug lightly at the hems on her short navy blue skirt. He did not say a word, slipping his hand under her skirt slowly. The blonde wiggled underneath his straddling figure, nervously chewing on her rosy bottom lip. He reached his other hand up her back, unclasped her bra, and smirked at the noticeable shiver that ran down her spine.

"How would you like to come home to _this_ every day, Deidara?" Sasori whispered as he massaged the area where her bra left a faint red print on her back. Deidara sighed in bliss as Sasori continued to massage every inch of her back; relieving all of her aches and pains.

"Yeah, un… It feels… _really_ nice," Deidara blushed as he started to perform a chopping motion on her back. She didn't want to rise from the bed, in fear of the bra slipping off and then exposing her breasts to Sasori's brown eyes. She excused herself, "Sasori, I need to use the restroom, un." Sasori couldn't inhibit her from using the restroom. That's just blasphemy! He nodded slowly, crawled off of her upper thighs, and slid off the bed with effortlessness. Deidara swiftly cupped her bra cups, hunched forward modestly to shield herself from him, and then clipped her bra hooks back together.

With a brief hesitation, she glanced up at Sasori self-consciously and dashed over to snatch up her discarded shirt from the wooden floor below her white stocking covered feet. Sasori watched her closely as he crossed his strong arms over his chest, and smirked at the awkwardness that she displayed.

_She sure is an interesting one…_

"Don't wander off too far, Deidara." Sasori warned softly as he swiftly grabbed her by her narrow shoulders and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her plump lips. Deidara's eyes widened considerably, a fierce blush lit up her cheeks, and she slapped her left hand over her parted mouth.

"What's the matter, Deidara?" Sasori winked, pulling her hand from her mouth, and latched his lips onto her lips again. They were quick kisses. They really didn't mean much to Sasori at first. She stumbled back in shock, "Sa-Sasori… just kissed me, un…!" Deidara gasped out loud at what she just said right in front of him. But they meant the world to the blonde haired clay artist. He chuckled softly and caressed her blushing face gingerly.

"I need to go, un." Deidara announced, sounding all uptight and awkward again. She could not believe that she was kissed by Sasori. She didn't even ask for it. She didn't even make the first move. Deidara wasn't prepared for it and secretly enjoyed the spontaneous kiss from her high school crush.

Sasori opened the door for the flustered blonde, smirking in accomplishment and warned her again to watch out for the others. Deidara nodded, left without another word, and decided to venture out for a little while. She found it necessary to explore this place incase anything happened and she needed to escape or something like that.

The first person she crashed into down the hallway was none other than a high plant lover. He wasn't wearing his costume this time and Deidara found that strange since he would always wear it to school. Deidara predicted that he probably utilized it for storing away his drugs and other illegal contents. She would not be surprised if he were selling Rolex watches inside that Venus fly trap costume.

"Deidara, I want you to know that I grow the best fucking dope there is!" The pale teenager smirked, holding a fresh blunt in his right hand, and shoved it in front of her face. "And if you want to get high, come see me. Girl, we'll get as high as the sky," Zetsu swung an arm around the blonde's slender waist. Deidara blushed lightly, pushed the joint away from her scrunched up expression, and smiled politely at the junkie.

"I'll think about it, Zetsu, un," Deidara giggled nervously as he advanced towards her lazily with a haze in front of his hazel eyes. Her blue eyes darted to her left, "Itachi, un?" The said male approached her as soon as he heard his name called and sent her a confused expression. Zetsu simply took another toke, smiled happily, and inched closer to the avoidant blonde artist. The raven haired Uchiha chuckled at the scene of Zetsu trying his best to get a hold of the nervous looking blonde while smoking his dope.

The moment Sasori stepped outside of his room, all his mind registered was: Deidara is in trouble. He hurried over to the crowd, scratch his head confusedly, and glanced at one 'high as fuck' Zetsu trying to hit on _his_ Deidara.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hands off of her!" Sasori ordered as he watched Hidan sneak up behind Deidara and circled his strong arms around her slim waist. Her shirt wasn't even buttoned up all of the way. Hidan took full advantage of this lovely sight as well as his height. Deidara's blush enhanced and she secretly wondered if she was dreaming. She just couldn't believe that she was surrounded by the hottest guys in high school. Well, Gaara and Tobi were missing but she found Tobi cute. Gaara was pretty sexy though. She shook her head with her blushing heating up more. It was uncomfortable at this point. Hidan held her against his wet muscular bare torso and squeezed her against his body tighter. Zetsu frowned as he watched Hidan hog the blonde all to himself. He was the last to show up in the scene.

"Hidan, you're acting like such a whore!" Kisame showed up with a glass of red wine and nothing but boxers on. Hidan smacked his lips, chuckled deeply, and pointed at him.

"_Sureeee_, I'm the whore! Heh... Says fucking asshole with nothing but bitch boxers on!"

Deidara started to laugh a little too much for her own good at what Hidan said and wiggled slightly as he replaced his arm around her waist.

"And Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi announced overexcitedly with his arms waving wildly in the air. He showed up out of the blue with nothing better to do and just felt the need to add his two cents to the argument.

Sasori shook his head, crossed his arms over his chest, and watched as his friends fought back and forth. Deidara found this amusing and secretly enjoy being held in a pair of strong arms. She wouldn't admit it out loud though.

Gaara showed up, rubbing his dark eye lined teal eyes with the back of his left arm, and stepped over to show Deidara her vibrating cellphone. Deidara's blue eyes widen at the name on the screen calling.

"Give me my phone, please, un!" Deidara asked hurriedly, struggling out of Hidan's grip and grabbed the cellphone swiftly from Gaara's right hand.

The phone vibrated violently in Deidara's right hand, displaying her best friend's name: Naruto. She bit down on her lip, slid her thumb to the right to answer the call, and stepped out of the hallway to hear the hyperactive blonde's voice.

"Hey, Dei! Where are ya?!" Naruto asked loudly, sounding worried yet protective at the same time. Deidara made up a few excuses, hoping that would tie him over so she could possibly explain the story later.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I have to go, un. Yes, of course! I'll be at school tomorrow, silly. Talk to you later, Naru, un."

Click.

Hidan smiled sweetly at Deidara, "Awww, are you and Naruto dating?" Hidan didn't curse for once. Everyone was shocked but knew that Hidan was trying to pick on her for using that nickname on her best friend.

"No, un. He's my best friend," Deidara defended, shoving her cellphone into the back pocket of her short navy blue pleated skirt, and fixed her soft long blonde hair accordingly. The seven Akatsuki members stared at her with hungry eyes and Deidara braced herself.

"Deidara is staying with me tonight!" Sasori announced before anyone could open their mouths and protest. Deidara had no rights to protest in this household since she was lucky enough to live under a nice roof.

So there you have it, Deidara was cuddled up closely to the person she had the biggest crush on in the entire house. She really didn't know the other guys but soon would become more personal with them.

Suddenly, Sasori broke her from her thoughts when he asked, "Are you willing to sleep in that outfit or would you like me to get you an outfit from Konan?"

Deidara nodded simply, "I would like another outfit, please, un." The blonde haired girl watched as Sasori released her waist, slid off of his bed, and then advanced towards the closed door.

As soon as he disappeared behind the door, Deidara quickly rummaged through her teal book bag and grabbed her cellphone desperately. She turned it on, frowning at the low battery, and decided to just wait until school tomorrow to leak the news to Naruto. She didn't know what she was doing or how she was going to get out of this mess. She knew she couldn't stay in Naruto's apartment, because he obviously has himself a new significant other and he would feel awkward. Out of nowhere, the blonde instantly shoved the cellphone back into her bag when she heard the doorknob twist and the door creak open slowly.

* * *

Please review! Please let me know what you think and provide feedback, please! :) Thank you! You are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Line and Sinker

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy and please review! Thank you everyone who reviewed and contacted me!

You can Private Message me or leave a review or two or five! (laughs) Please? :) Ah hahaha! You guys enjoy! xD

* * *

"You told her that I'll donate _my _clothes? Really, Sasori? Ugh!" Konan scoffed in disbelief at how selfish Sasori could be sometimes. The redhead nodded in response, displaying no remorse in what he communicated with the blonde. She probed at the question of whether he popped the question to her yet and how she reacted to it. Sasori shrugged his broad shoulders nonchalantly, "As expected really. It's getting late, Konan. I need the clothes."

The blue haired origami artist shook her head, rolled her cobalt eyes, and then rummaged through her drawer to locate a night gown. She selected out a complete outfit for Deidara to wear to school tomorrow as well. It was a moderately revealing outfit considering that Konan is in her late twenties. She wore a lot of revealing clothes around Pein. Sasori started to blush a light pink on his cheeks while scanning the outfit in his hands.

Meanwhile, upstairs and around the corner, someone invaded Sasori's bedroom where Deidara was currently residing. She shivered at the eeriness of the situation, felt around for something to throw at the intruder, and escape Sasori's pitch black room if necessary.

"Who goes there, un?" Deidara inquired powerfully, waiting anxiously for a response, but unfortunately no one answered her question. She found something under Sasori's pillow, tossed it blindly at the person, and smiled when she hit the person dead on.

"Whoa, watch out with that shit!" Hidan yelled as recovered from the injury. After he advanced towards her shuddering figure, he swiftly pinned her down on the bed with a ravenous smirk. Deidara turned her cheek, thrusted her breasts up, and struggled under the zealot's grip.

Hidan bent forward, licking her soft exposed sun kissed neck very sensually, and then travelled his right hand over her right breast. Deidara held back a small moan, enjoying the light squeezes that the silver haired Jashinist was giving her. She was afraid of what Sasori would think if he caught Hidan sexually exploring her like this on his bed.

It was just then that Sasori walked in and gasped loudly at the scene before him. He abandoned the clothes on the floor and charged in the direction of Hidan like a crazed bull.

With a full bodied attack, Sasori knocked Hidan's body off of Deidara's flattened figure. He glared at the immortal with extreme wrath, dashed over to the blonde with both arms defending her, and stomped a foot forward. Hidan laughed nervously, not expecting Sasori to react so violently in return.

"Stay away from her, Hidan!" Sasori barked at Hidan, who was stepping over his boundaries. Hidan chuckled with a smirk, "Heh! She's not your bitch and you need to get used to that, Sasori!" Sasori clenched his hands into fists of fury and shook with anger.

Deidara cowered behind the over possessive redhead and tapped him on the shoulder twice, "Sasori, un?" The puppeteer ignored her attempts to grab his attention until the zealot departed from the room with a smirk that left him fuming.

He walked over to the door, checked to make sure if it closed properly, and then scooped up the discarded clothing on the floor. He returned back to Deidara, handed the garments to the blonde, and smiled sweetly down into her sapphire eyes. Her pupils constricted as soon as he switched on a flameless battery operated candle and twisted on a few more to lighten up the dark room.

"Go ahead and get dress-!" Sasori was cut off with a dark blush adorning his cheeks. Deidara literally stripped down to her bra and panties right in front of him. He stumbled forward a little, "Deidara, someone might see you!" Sasori was caught off guard when his door knob twisted and creaked open slowly again.

"What's going on in here-!" Itachi stopped his oncoming mini rant abruptly, looking directly at Deidara's eye-catching physique. She was only down to her just her teddy bear panties and white push up bra.

_Awww, how innocent… _Itachi smirked deviously at the seminude blonde behind Sasori.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You don't even have the respect to give the poor girl some privacy, Sasori." Itachi instigated the situation to go downhill and make Deidara believe that Sasori was a sex hungry pig.

Meanwhile, Hidan paced back and forth, devising a plan to resume his sexual advances on the blonde haired cutie.

Everything eventually simmered down and all of the lights turned off in the house hold. Tomorrow was the second day of school and she wasn't sure how to break the news to Naruto.

The next morning, Deidara woke up to Sasori poking her forehead. Her blue eyes widened as she inhaled a noisy hitched gasp, instantly pulling away from Sasori's attacking left index finger. She rubbed her forehead with a childish yet adorable pout, crawled out of bed, and then realized that this was not a dream. All this time, she thought she was dreaming a lucid dream or something like that.

"Sasori, un!" Deidara stumbled backwards nervously, cheeks heating up a pink shade, and palms sweating. She didn't really react this way yesterday but she was in her right mind this morning opposed to last night. Flashbacks of prior events flooded back into her memory and she fell to her knees. She remembered how her apartment complex was burning to the ground and she lost everything.

"Hey now... Don't cry, Deidara." Sasori coaxed the blonde to calm down as he brought her into his strong arms. He noticed he really was becoming soft towards this explosive clay artist as well as attached.

"We need to go to school, Deidara. Shhh, I have some clothes for you to wear. See? Look! I picked out a cute dress for you!" Sasori grabbed the light blue mini wrap dress that would hug every inch of her body. The puppeteer tried his best to eradicate her disappointment by distracting her somehow. He decided that a nice shower would cheer her right up.

"Deidara, we only have thirty five minutes until we have to leave and I don't want you to smell all dirty. Let's go take a shower," Sasori pulled the sobbing heap of blonde from his bedroom floor and dragged her out of the room with ease.

Once they approached the bath room down the hall, Sasori departed from the upset blonde haired girl with a soft pat on her back. Deidara vanished behind the door, turned the faucet on in the bath tub, waited patiently, and then entered the lukewarm roaring waterfall. She bathed rather quickly, considering that her time was limited since she almost slept in again. However, she would have slept in if it wasn't for the redhead poking her out of her dreams.

Meanwhile, Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki were gathered in the kitchen, discussing their plans for the day.

"Zetsu, are seriously getting high at seven in the morning?" Itachi sighed in disbelief as he watched Zetsu take another toke with a silly grin spread across his pale lips.

"Itachi, mind your own business and quit being so uptight," Zetsu argued back as he found it somewhat difficult to relax while smoking his blunt. Itachi was ruining his good vibes this early in the morning with his degrading comments and bickering.

Sasori joined the crowd with a small yawn, smirked at Hidan, and pulled out a chair to sit in. Hidan glared daggers at the reddish brown haired puppeteer and swiftly flipped him off with his middle finger. Sasori inwardly chuckled, knowing very well that he hit a sensitive nerve on the Jashinist.

"Today, we will make Deidara one of us." Itachi continued on with his ideas with a sense of authority.

Speaking of Deidara, she stepped out of the shower, dried her long blonde tresses, and slipped into the form fitting mini light blue dress. She noticed that the dress exposed her cleavage and defined her small waist. She shyly cracked the door open, peeked out to check if the coast was clear, and stepped out with a pair of high heels on her feet.

Suddenly, Gaara collided with her accidentally and Deidara lost her balance. She fell on her ass with a thud and a wounded expression from the impact on her face.

"Oh, sorry, Deidara." Gaara apologized, extending his hand out for her to grab so he could pull her to her feet. She dusted herself off, "Gaara, do you have any eyeliner that I can use?" Gaara had blushed light pink with a small nod and a nervous chuckle. "I have an extra eyeliner pencil that I haven't opened yet. I'll let you have it." Deidara smiled brightly, threw her arms around the bright redhead, and thanked him repeatedly.

After she finished outlining her crystal blue eyes, Gaara followed her down the stairs to join the rest of the club. The minute Itachi witnessed Gaara and Deidara enter the kitchen, he scoffed and muttered, "Finally!"

Sasori's brown eyes gradually turned their attention to the blonde haired beauty standing next to the teal eyes male. His heart hammered against his ribcage and his mouth salivated unconsciously.

"Whoa, someone is looking hot this morning!" Zetsu whistled loudly, and then started coughing as he inhaled an excess amount of smoke. Deidara began to blush a faint pink at the comment from the weed head. In fact, Zetsu wasn't wearing his silly outfit today, which was shocking to her. Kisame winked at the blonde, "Heh, you do look quite stunning, I must add." Sasori's left eye twitched at all of the attention that the other guys were giving _his_ Deidara. It really pissed him off; especially at what Hidan was about to say.

"Deidara, you are banging this morning! Hot damn!" Hidan whistled noisily, clapped his hands a few times, and then approached her swiftly. Sasori prevented him from coming any closer with a glare on his face.

"Okay, okay, guys. Can we _please_ act like civilized young adults here?" Itachi shook his head at how ridiculous his thirsty friends could be sometimes.

Sasori defended the good looking blonde haired female from his ogling young adult friends. He wasn't going to share Deidara with them, especially today.

Outside it started to drizzle a misty rainfall and Itachi rushed everyone into his minivan. Sasori made sure that Deidara would end up sitting on his lap with his strong arms wrapped around her petite waist, and him smirking confidently. Hidan was so enraged, but he had another trick up his sleeve and Sasori had to watch out for whatever Hidan was up to.

Deidara watched as everyone flooded out of the van and Sasori pressed her forward to exit the van as well. Gaara and Tobi ventured out after the other two Akatsuki members.

"You're apart of us now," Sasori winked at the adorably cute blushing blonde artist that was walking side by side with her secret artistic crush. It was too unreal. She went from the unknown explosive art freak to a popular explosive art freak. Naruto was still apart of her weird group that she used to belong to. However, the Akatsuki changed her fate yesterday. In addition, her apartment complex burned down into nothing but smoke and flames.

Sasori and the gang arrived at the school five minutes early and traveled to their lockers. Deidara's blue eyes caught a glimpse of equally blue eyes and blonde hair.

_Naruto…_

He was staring at her in disbelief as he shoved his books in his black steel locker. Deidara opened her mouth to inform him of what was going on but Sasori noticed this immediately. He swiftly hooked his finger under her chin, pulled her face to look at him, and expeditiously kissed her right in front of Naruto. None of the other Akatsuki witnessed Sasori steal a kiss from the young blonde.

"Oh, I see what's going on here, Dei. Well, I'll talk to you some other time when you're not trying to show off and all! Believe it!" Naruto huffed as he pivoted on his heel and walked away to run into his new girlfriend, Hinata.

Deidara's pretty face was covered with a blush from what her best friend said to her about Sasori kissing her. Sasori smirked in victory, "Heh," He chuckled as he departed from the flustered blonde to walk over to Itachi who was currently storing away his books for his classes. He was one of the smartest of the group. Not to mention, he was in fact the one with the most class. Although, quite arrogant in everyone else's opinion.

"What do you need, Sasori?" Itachi asked nonchalantly, staring deep into the brown eyes that belonged to the redhead.

"To make sure that I sit next to Deidara. I do _not_ want Hidan to be close to her…" Sasori knew that Itachi was the one to go to when persuasion was in the equation. Also, whenever rivalry was present, Itachi was the best at referee.

Itachi just laughed in the puppeteer's face, walked away, and quite frankly didn't want to get pulled into this drama. He personally wanted a piece of that sexy Deidara, so why would he risk his chances and increase Sasori's chances with the blonde?

_Damn weasel…_ Sasori glared at the backside of the Uchiha, rolled his brown eyes childishly, and returned back to the flustered blonde. She was flustered because Hidan was currently flirting with her against her locker.

"How about we go out sometime, cutie?" Hidan winked suggestively at Deidara, pocketed his hands from touching her all over, and kicked his right foot against the tiled flooring below his feet. She reacted with a shrug of her narrow shoulders and inched away slowly. Hidan was too sudden for her and he was rather rash with other's feelings.

Tobi immediately substituted for both Hidan and Sasori, smiling huge with his mask not covering his face today. Deidara found it strange that Zetsu wasn't painted all black on one side of his body and his Venus fly trap was missing. Tobi didn't wear his orange swirly mask and actually looked surprisingly handsome in her opinion. Kisame wasn't so blue after all and Itachi clipped his favorite sunglasses onto the collar of his white button up shirt. Gaara wore jeans with a dark red and black shirt. Sasori was wearing a dark blue shirt with a pair of black jeans hugging his ass. And Hidan, well Hidan still wore his white button up shirt open, exposing his muscular torso to everyone.

"Sempai?" Tobi asked the distracted blonde as he wrapped an expert arm around her waist, feeling the smooth fabric glide under the palm of his large hand.

"Hmmm?" Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow at the once childish teenager. However, he sounded distinctively older than earlier.

"I think you look pretty," He smiled; swiftly unwrapped his arm from around her waist, and shot her the peace sign similar to Naruto's famous peace sign. This observation made Deidara giggle yet she felt sad, because Naruto wouldn't talk to her.

From a short distance away, Sasori watched the most immature Akatsuki member provoke a couple of giggles from her. He grinded his pearly white teeth, stormed over to the two talking, and smiled sweetly at the blonde. He shot a death glare at Tobi, which caused Tobi run for his life.

* * *

Whoa ho ho! Sasori, you _possessive_ little bastard! Oops! Did I say that? Sorry! (coughs uncomfortably) REVIEW PLEASE! :D More reviews, faster updates!


	5. Chapter 5

Line and Sinker

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy and please review! Thank you everyone who reviewed!

So, one of my reviewers wanted some SasoxDei action.

Here you go with a twist! ;)

Rated M for a reason...

* * *

The school bell sounded off and students flooded out of the various classrooms throughout the hallway. Crowds of students caused numerous uproars on their way to their next classes.

Sasori shuffled over towards Deidara, pushed her into the art classroom, and established his easel adjacent to hers. Hidan claimed the other side of Deidara. Sasori made sure to position himself, where he could check the blonde out from her backside. Deidara had a nice perfectly round ass that he was just dying to grab.

"Students, today we will be discussing how to draw a circle," The art teacher, Kakashi, announced and then demonstrated on the chalk board in front of the class.

Meanwhile, Deidara dazed off with a thunderous amount of sleepiness in her blue eyes. She held onto her easel for support from falling down and curling up to snooze right then and there.

_How embarrassing would that be to just-!_

Just as Deidara thought about it, she was quickly torn from her thoughts when gravity yanked her to the floor. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in concern as well as confusion, "Are you okay, Deidara?" He already knew her, because of the prank she did last year with her side kick, Naruto. Speaking of, those two were not even talking to each other.

Sasori and Hidan simultaneously grabbed the blonde by her arms and picked her up off of the art classroom ground. Both of them sent identical glares and Sasori opened his mouth to say something but Hidan beat him to it.

"Kakashi sensei, I think Deidara needs to go to the nurse's office and I would be honored to take her!" Hidan declared, pulling the blonde beauty away from Sasori's clutches.

Sasori growled as he yanked Deidara's disorientated mind back from Hidan, "No, you would not bring her to the nurse's office and you know it!"

Kakashi blew a whistle, "You know what? Neither of you are going to guide Deidara to the nurse's office. Itachi, since you are the mature one in this class; I want you to take her to her destination." Itachi smirked inwardly with a simple nonchalant nod at the art teacher.

Hidan and Sasori stared at Kakashi with wide eyes and open mouths. Hidan huffed as he drew a picture of an oval. He would rather be shoving Deidara up against the chilly black steel lockers right now and groping her breasts as he kissed her passionately. Not drawing dumb circles. What is this? Kindergarten?

"Stop thinking about her or I'll punch you in the dick, Hidan!" Sasori had grinded out his threatening words between his clenched teeth. Hidan simply responded with a middle finger.

Itachi walked Deidara out of the art classroom with a smirk adorning his lips. He treaded lightly next to the blonde and wrapped his left arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. She seemed a little drowsy this morning when Itachi was driving them to school.

Sasori couldn't focus during the art class and decided to make a fool of himself by running out of the classroom. He ignored the stares and the yells for him to slow down as he flew down the hallway in search of Deidara.

_What if Itachi touches her? What if he kisses her? What if he decides to have sex with her? Oh, I'm so pissed! He better not do any of that shit!_

…_Now, I'm cursing like Hidan._

Sasori mentally face palmed as he crashed into the two individuals that he was searching for as well as another random student.

"Let her go!" Sasori growled, pulling the blonde out of Itachi's grip. The Uchiha clenched his fists, swung forward, and accidentally punched Deidara in the back of her head instead of Sasori's face. Deidara cried out an inaudible sound but ended up unconscious.

"What the fuck?" Itachi yelled as he watched Deidara fall limply against the redhead.

"You did it, you asshole!" The redhead fought back with words since he was trying to lift the blonde up into his arms. Itachi rolled his dark eyes at the possessive puppeteer and followed behind Sasori. Sasori dragged the blonde to the nurse's office and she informed the Uchiha and puppeteer to lay her gently on the medical makeshift bed.

Hours went by and Sasori never left Deidara's side, not even once and the nurses probably assumed that he was the boyfriend or something. A faint blush covered his cheeks at that thought, "Deidara, you are simply amazing. It's crazy how I always have to defend you from all of the wolves in the Akatsuki…"

The school nurse returned to the room where Sasori and Deidara were located. She opened her mouth to inform them that it was time to pack up and leave. As soon as she finished, the dismissal bell sounded off piercingly throughout the high school. Sasori would just have to carry her home and attend to her in his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Hidan and the rest of the Akatsuki packed up their school supplies and drained out of their last class together. Itachi said screw it to art class and all of the other classes a while back and waited patiently outside next to his beloved minivan. He inhaled the nice, cool fall air and enjoyed how the wind played softly with his long raven bangs. He closed his tired eyes, yawned loudly, and opened them again to see the gang of young adults.

Everyone sat in their assigned seat in the minivan and Zetsu took his last toke before storing it away in his black jacket. He waited for Sasori to hurry up with their newest member and Itachi sped out of the parking lot aggressively. Deidara's body tossed and turned on his lap as Itachi made sharp turns to get home. Kisame persuaded him to calm down as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly.

Itachi killed the ignition as soon as he made a complete stop in front of the drive way next to Pein and Konan's sports car. He didn't even stay to make sure everyone exited safely.

Itachi was in what you would call a very bad mood. The main reason is the fact that he knocked Deidara out by accident. It was far from intentional and Sasori was acting like he was the hero. Secondly, he was pissed off at the puppeteer, because he would have a greater chance with the blonde now.

Finally, everyone filed into the house and relaxed from the eventful day of school. Sasori immediately carried Deidara upstairs and into his bedroom.

Sasori placed Deidara's unconscious form on his huge soft padded bed, removed his pants, and crawled onto the bed with the motionless blonde. He folded the silky smooth covers over their bodies, wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist, and then cradled his head between her shoulder and neck. He sniffed in the fragrance of cherry blossoms in her long blonde tresses.

Moments later, Sasori had eventually fall into a sweet slumber and smiled as he stayed close to his beloved blonde. However, he was woken up from Deidara's constant twists and turns in her sleep. She was finally coming back from her unconscious state.

"S-Sasori, un?" Deidara mumbled out as she recovered from the injury to her head. The said young adult was mere centimeters behind her with his arms wrapped under her breasts comfortably. The blonde bomber gasped softly with a huge blush on her cheeks and squirmed somewhat.

"No, no, Deidara. It's comfortable this way. Just relax, my Dei-chan." Sasori muttered softly; he was half asleep as his arms tightened their hold around her midsection. Deidara's cerulean eyes widen at the nickname that Sasori had given her just a moment ago. The blonde decided to be daring all of a sudden, twist over to face him, and studied his soft relaxed kissable lips.

The puppeteer creaked one of his brown eyes open, noticed Deidara staring intently, and reel her body closer to his body. He cupped her cheek with one hand, caressed it softy, and then leaned forward to kiss her full on her mouth. He deepened the kiss, massaging their lips passionately, and finally he caged her in as soon as he was on all four over her. A massive blush painted itself on her cheeks, heart hammering against her ribcage, and the kiss was unyielding. Sasori encircled his arms around her back and pulled her up to sit between his spread open legs. Deidara was so shy and started to kiss back timidly. In all honesty, Sasori was the one doing all of the kissing. This was her first kiss and she was trying her best.

And so Deidara kissed him back with a little more passion, combed her left hand through his dark red locks and deepened the kiss. He smirked into the kiss, enjoying every second of it. Deidara was a decent kisser yet still somewhat self-doubting about herself. He would just have to change that about her. Sasori slipped his expert tongue between her slightly parted lips and explored the wet cavern, memorizing every nook and cranny. He sucked lightly on her tongue, provoking a small gasp from the blonde. Their tongues danced together like lovers and Sasori's hands wandered freely all across her back. He immediately fulfilled his desire to grab her nice round ass with a smirk. Deidara jumped at the feeling of Sasori's hand squeezing her ass cheeks sensually. His erection was noticeable through his thin black boxers.

The French kiss ultimately ceased with a thin string of saliva connecting their swollen rosy pink lips. Deidara wiped the string away, her cheeks blushing harder, and the fringe of blonde hair covering her face from embarrassment. Or could it be that she was still insecure?

Out of nowhere, he unexpectedly squeezed her left breast and caused Deidara's blush to redden tenfold. He noticed that the dress was low cut, so he took advantage of this and slid his fingers under the fabric. Upon discovering her hardened nipple, he began to twist it and rub it. Deidara swallowed her threatening moans as he left butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

He yanked the dress up and swiftly removed her white push up bra. What a wonderful sight! Sasori's hands automatically connected with the two plump perky breasts that belonged to Deidara. His hungry mouth latched onto her right untouched hardened nipple. The next thing Deidara knew, she was looking at her secret artistic crush without anything on. He was completely naked! Deidara almost had a nosebleed at the gorgeous sight above her. With absolute speed, her panties were history and flung onto the floor along with her light blue mini wrap dress and white push up bra.

"Sasori, un… I'm still a…" Deidara whispered more to herself as he turned away to fish for a condom in his night stand table next to his bed. He didn't even hear her whisper as he tore open the blue package and pulled out the latex condom. He clothed his member with the condom and smirked down at the nervous nail-biting Deidara with a huge blush spread across her cheeks. She was still a virgin and she wanted to inform him but he would probably laugh in her face.

Carefully, Sasori tested the waters as he brought his finger down to touch her in her private area. She flinched considerably at the light touch against her vagina.

"S-Sasori, un! W-What are you doing?!" Deidara cried out as her face flushed a hot pink, and desperately inching away from his intruding finger. He smiled sweetly at her behind his reddish brown bangs. His light coffee brown eyes were full of lust as he griped her thighs tighter.

"Don't worry, my precious Dei. You will enjoy this," Sasori whispered sweetly, caressing her blushing yet frightened face, and fingered her with his other hand. She squirmed at the feelings that he was evoking. Deep down inside, it felt amazing and she wanted more; but her mind told her that this was meant for committed relationships. She barely knew Sasori and he was already getting in her pants.

"N-No… Please wait, un!" Deidara howled as he entered her tight slippery entrance slowly. She never said yes to this so this was considered rape, right? Deidara gasped as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back relentlessly into her once untainted part. She used to be the known example of a pure person. Now, she was filling quite dirty and used.

"Come on, Dei. Moan for me!" Sasori breathed out harshly, shoving himself in and out of her with thunderous force. He repeated this pattern, growing impatient and deepened his thrusts so he could ignite some noises from the crying blonde below him.

Deidara didn't want her first time to be like this! She wanted to have romance, candles, kisses, and giggles. Not crying for the other person to stop what they are doing. He suddenly slapped her across the face, "Deidara! Are you listening to me?!" Deidara cried out loudly and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "Somebody please help me, un!"

As if right on cue, someone busted through the bedroom door with clenched fists.

"Get the fuck off of her, you sick bastard!"

* * *

I wonder who that was?

Please review, favorite, and follow! Suggestions are encouraged! :) I'm hinting at _**requests**_! Do you have any? Let me know and I'll try to incorporate them into my story. Thank you for reading and stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Line and Sinker

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy and please review! Thank you everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Zetsu tackled Sasori off of Deidara with full force and grabbed the weeping blonde with a joint clenched between his teeth. She had blood running down the inside of her thigh and tears that relentlessly poured from her blue eyes.

"Zetsu, un?" Deidara sobbed out as the pale weed smoking teenager carried her to his bedroom. There were marijuana photos everywhere on the walls as well as Bob Marley merchandise adorning his black wooden shelf.

Typical…

Zetsu brought her a black silk robe with a large marijuana leaf on the back of it along with a wash cloth to clean up the trail of dried blood.

"Thank you for saving me, Zetsu, un…" Deidara shuddered as she coped with the trauma of earlier. Sasori really did a number to her and she felt very sore downstairs.

Meanwhile, Sasori finished his own self off to the very sexy thought of Deidara and came onto her mini dress lying on the floor next to the bed. He felt guilt overwhelm him and he needed to apologize or else Zetsu would try something with the blonde.

_Well, at least I was the first to have sex with her… _Sasori thought confidently as he dressed himself in the outfit that he wore to school. He decided to then go check on Deidara, who was currently trapped in Zetsu's bedroom.

In Zetsu's bedroom, the two young adults were sitting in silence, and Zetsu suddenly broke it with a question.

"So, would you like to smoke a joint with me?" He offered kindly with a rolled up blunt between his right index finger and his thumb. She shrugged, not knowing what smoking was like since she was abstinent from it. She abstains from such behaviors, like drinking, smoking, stealing, having sex, and partying all night long. Little did she know, she was going to do that all of the time if she stayed here.

"Sure, I guess, un. What else do I have left to lose, un?" Deidara asked bitterly as she accepted the joint with full consent. She brought it to her rosy pink lips, closed her lips around it, and inhaled the substance. She immediately started choking and coughing loudly.

She threw the joint onto the floor, which infuriated Zetsu but he let it slide this time. His dope was precious to him and he would remember not to contribute his weed for free like that anymore. If she got addicted, which seems very unlikely, she would have to pay a pretty penny.

"Deidara, please do not throw my dope on the ground. If you don't like it, then you should just hand it back to me nicely." Zetsu had to be firm with the blonde or else she wouldn't learn how to act around his stash of weed.

"I'm sorry, Zetsu. I'm not a junkie like you, un." And there she went again, hitting a sensitive nerve on Zetsu.

He eventually shoved her out of his room and yanked off the black robe she was wearing.

If she didn't smoke it; she shouldn't represent or support it!

Zetsu slammed the door behind her and noticed that he was in need of a session to get _real _high tonight.

Deidara frowned slightly, covering herself from prying eyes but it was no use. Sasori crashed into her naked figure a couple steps from Zetsu's door and grabbed her by her forearms.

"Shhh! Dei, I don't know what came over me earlier and I'm sorry." Sasori said, pulling the nude female into a tight embrace. He really felt guilty for what he did. Deidara was the goody two shoes type; not ready for the dark side of reality yet.

"Please don't hurt me again, un…!" Deidara shuddered in his strong embrace, hugged back nervously, and tried to escape his restraining arms. She didn't get very far as gravity and the entire hallway went upside down. She was being hauled back to the puppeteer's bedroom over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Hidan passed by them as he talked to Kakuzu and stopped dead in his tracks. A massive nosebleed erupted from his nostrils as he caught a glimpse of Deidara's birthday suit.

Kakuzu shook his head, closed his eyes to the sight before them, and walked away as he beckoned Hidan to follow after him. Hidan rubbed his hands together with a wicked grin. She would be moaning his name out soon enough.

Sasori had gingerly reclined Deidara's naked body back onto his bed, "Dei, I won't do that to you again. I promise…" Sasori regretted the promise since it could be easily broken and he would lose her trust. Deidara nodded simply yet untrusting towards him and asked politely, "Can I have some clothes, un?"

Sasori shuffled over to his closet, opened the door swiftly, and pulled out a loose black t-shirt for the blonde to sleep in as well as a pair of light blue boxers. There was fortunately no school tomorrow so that made things easier for the redhead. Deidara needed clothes and Sasori volunteered mentally to buy her some outfits and all of the essential things. He needed to gain her faith in him and love back again.

Deidara rapidly covered herself up with the outfit that he threw at her face. She crawled under the covers, shuddered from the memory, and then felt a pair of arms encircle her figure.

Morning arrived sooner than expected with bright sunlight peeking through Sasori's white blinds. The reddish brown haired teenager rose to his feet from his deep slumber. Deidara continued to snooze soundly and cuddle into the warm blankets that protected her from the chilly morning air. Sasori smiled down at her, pivoted on his heels, and vanished from his bedroom.

Moments later, Deidara woke up to an empty spot next to her body and a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, time to start my day off right. I think I'll go visit Naruto, un." Deidara smiled to herself, leaving the bedroom, and making her way down the hallway. She believed that she was going to leave the house without informing anyone. She would soon learn that's not how it worked in this two story house.

She tried her best to not think about everything that happened yesterday with Sasori. However, she could really use a hug and sweet words to calm her slightly frantic mind. She frowned at the fact that the memory would never erase from her mind. He really fucked her up mentally and physically. Sure, the wounds would heal but the memories would take decades or perhaps a lifetime to heal.

"Good morning, Blondie!" Kisame smiled at the sleepy looking female, who was still clad in Sasori's clothing. He raised an eyebrow at this observation with a small smirk dancing on his lips.

"Good morning, un…" Deidara returned the gesture, but it was filled with sadness and despair. Kisame wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which in turn grabbed the blonde's immediate attention. He knew right away that something was amiss. Deidara seemed rather stressed out from something and Kisame hoped to attain the reason.

"Deidara, is there something bothering you?" He asked carefully, not wanting to upset the fair-haired blonde any further. She nodded with a small frown tugging at her lips.

"I'm trying to cope with it but it hurts, un…" Deidara decided to be vague with her response since she didn't want to disclose too much information. She needed someone she could trust and the one she thought she could trust basically raped her last night. Kisame seemed like a trustworthy person, but she still didn't feel secure about broadcasting her feelings to anyone just yet.

To Deidara's surprise, Sasori offered to travel to the city and but her new clothes. She reluctantly accepted the offer, yet kept her distance away from the redhead.

By the end of the night, Deidara was surrounded by all of the Akatsuki members. She had bags of clothing and other essentials in her hands with a happy grin spread across her face.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! Please review! I'm trying to keep it updated but I'm currently engrossed with OHSHC! Thank you and please continue to review my story! :)


End file.
